hybrids of berk
by DragonsofDarknessFlame
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are hiding a secret from the people of berk
1. Chapter 1

Hiccups diary

It was another day on berk with the war between Vikings and dragons. With winter approaching food was hard to find. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third son of stoick the vast and chief of berk. The war between Viking and dragon has been going on for 300 years now. I always find a way to get into trouble with the village except for one place the forge. The stuff I make at the forge are weapon's like axes and swords plus my inventions that work.

I have a secret that my dad doesn´t know about I'm part night fury. The only people who know and have accepted me for who I am are Gobber the belch who works at the forge with me and is a second father to me. The other person is Astrid the shield maiden of berk who is a hybrid too a deadly nadder hybrid to be exact.

Got to go dad is calling me.

End entry

¨hiccup you better be up by the time I get back from the forge or you will be with mildew for the rest of the month.¨ dad said with rage. You see nobody liked mildew especially me. He would always find a way to hit me with his staff.

I got up to get dressed only to find Astrid next to me. Her hold on me was tight like she was having a bad dream. I nuzzled her head lightly to get her to let go of me.

¨Astrid wake up its morning and your grip needs to loosen or I'm going to have to go to mildew´s for the rest of the month.¨ he said lightly. When Astrid heard mildew´s name she bolted up in a defensive position. Hiccup almost laughed at the sight but he kept quiet. A minute of looking for mildew and finding that he is nowhere to be seen she relaxed.

The two of them got dressed in different rooms then walked to the great hall for breakfast. Astrid went into the hall first to not raise suspicion. Then hiccup went in grabbed his breakfast and sat in his corner. Gobber and Astrid went over to Hiccup sat with him and talked about dragons. Stoick saw that his partner was not with him but with Hiccup. He paid it no mind as he was talking to the other Vikings about when to head to find the dragon nest. Snotlout, Hiccups cousin, saw Hiccup with Astrid his princess.

¨hey useless what are you doing with my princess!?¨ He demanded in anger. Everyone at hiccups table looked at him like he was mad.

¨nothing snotlout it has nothing to do with you.¨ hiccup replied back at him with annoyance.

¨Oh yes it does she is mine and you have nothing.¨ snotlout yelled back. Astrid wanted snotlout to go away so she got up and punched him in the face knocking him out. When that was over Hiccup, Astrid, and gobber went out to get started with training in the woods. They went to the meeting spot for times like these. The cove at ravens point was the perfect place for them to train hand to hand combat and their dragon side. A night fury is a dragon that blends in with the night and is dangerous according to the book of dragons. A deadly nadder with a tail of spikes and on the head.

We hide our dragon side by wearing cloaks on our backs and a dragon pendant that our mothers left us. Astrid's mom was killed by outcasts when they attacked three years ago. Hiccups mother was taken by a dragon when Hiccup was a baby.

Hiccup's p.o.v

Today was the day Astrid, Gobber, and I are leaving Berk for good. The three of us have been hiding something from the village for about two years now. In the cove at ravens point there are three dragons that are our friends. One is a night fury another is a deadly nadder, and last is a hobblegrump. A Hobblegrump is a cousin to a gronkle who are bolder class dragons. They eat rocks and are gentle not when threatened they can spew out lava for attacking what they hold dear.

"Hiccup get over here now." My dad yelled from across the great hall. The three of us did not like this for we had a bad feeling. I got up and started toward my father when Snotlout ran at me when moved his arm like a signal. I dogged by side stepping and tripped him in the process. Snotlout fell on his face and we were laughing at him. I was distracted that I did not see my dad come up to me and grabbed my arms holding me still. Spitelout came up to me and started to beat me. Astrid saw this and the next thing I know Toothless the night fury was in the room along with Stormfly the nadder, and Grumpy the hobblegrump.

Astrid's p.o.v

I saw them beating Hiccup and the only thing I could do is call the dragons in the cove to help us. Gobber was trying to get them to stop beating Hiccup as I went to the doors of the great hall and roared. The return roar was more threatening to anyone who did not know them. I was glad that toothless was the one who returned the roar to me. Then I pushed the doors open and let them in.

"Gobber get on Grumpy and go I will get hiccup and get him to safety." I said as I went to get Hiccup. I was a few feet away from Hiccup when Snotlout got in my way and grabbing the tail of my clook then pulled. Ripping it in the process revealing the dragon parts on my body. Hiccups clook was gone as well on the floor with Toothless on top of him in a protective way making everyone back away in fear and shock


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid gently grabbed hiccup from toothless then went to Stormfly. Hiccup went back to Toothless and jumped on his back.

"Hiccup get off of that devil. NOW!" Stoick said in anger towards his son.

"No dad I will never because it seems that you haven't figured it out yet." Hiccup said with amusement in his voice. Stoick was getting more angry with his son that he would have to do something before something bad really happens. wait something i haven't figured it out yet?

"oh yeah! What haven't we not figured yet?!" Snotlout said in rage that started to take over his thoughts. Hiccup smirked and giggled then said

"That I'm part dragon this entire time ever since I was born." he then showed his dragon wings that were like the night fury that he was on. The whole room gasped that Hiccup was part dragon this hole time.

"he's not the only one who is part dragon . I am part dragon as well. Just part nadder and he is part night fury." Astrid informed them and again the whole room gasped as she brought out her own dragon wings. The whole room was in shock that the two young ones were siding with dragons. everyone except two people Hiccup and Gobber.

They started to get out of the great hall while everybody was trying to get their heads around the fact that there were two hybrids in the same room with them. When Hiccup, Astrid, and gobber got to the door hiccup was thrown off of Toothless by a boa and thrown back into the great hall.

"HICCUP!?" Astrid yelled in shock and horror

"Astrid get out of here I'll be fine just go. I'll find you. GO!" Hiccup yelled back at her when he saw her trying to come back to get him. Astrid and Gobber went away from Berk in silence.

"Now lets see if you can be put to train against the other recruits." Stoick said with mirth


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was put into the ring with the other dragons. Astrid's father was put as the dragon trainer and he also thought that Dragons were not the true enemy. So he thought that it would be perfect to put him how to kill a dragon. He may have killed one in the past but after that day he chose to not kill a dragon unless he had no choice. Every night for a week he would feed the dragons and Hiccup. (I'm going to call him Kyo) During Dragon training he would see the other teens beat hiccup when he was still in bindings from the boa.

"alright class today we will fight the nadder. Not the hybrid! understand." Kyo said with hints of anger. the class groaned that they could not beat up the hybrid(hiccup). in his cage hiccup heard every word that came out of Kyo's mouth. class went by terribly a few kids got hurt and brought the attention of the dragon when they screamed. By the time dinner Kyo came to feed the dragons he wished to get away from Berk. He got a basket of fish to feed the dragons with. Stoick told him not to feed Hiccup anything when they caught him trying to escape the great hall.

"Alright you guys its time for dinner. Hiccup this time you are getting something to eat too." Kyo said gently after leaving his weapon outside of the ring. the dragons quietly roared back at him in thanks. Hiccup was shocked that Kyo was going against his father just to give him some food.

Kyo opened all the cages and they all came out one by one cautious that Kyo had a weapon on him. When they didn't see or smell any weapons on him they went to the fish that was in the middle of the arena. In five separate piles were fish for each dragon in the arena. Hiccup came out last still tied and made his way to kyo to have him take the ropes off.

"Hiccup I'm sorry for the things that I've done in the past and i wish to repent for killing a dragon when i was your age. Now all that I wish is to live in peace with method of dealing with them is wrong and I realized that when I killed a nightmare in this very arena." Kyo said in sadness looking at the ground. He then thought of an idea and looked at Hiccup who was looking at him with a smirk like he does when he has an idea in his head.

"Kyo what is taking so long that it is almost midnight." said Kyo's wife who was nearing the arena. In a flash of green and brown Hiccup was in his cage with the door open. The other dragons followed Hiccup back to their cages but left the door open for Kyo to shut. Kyo shut all the cages except Hiccups. He went over to hiccup and took off the ropes and whispered his plan to him. the only thing Hiccup did was smirk and nodded to the plan. Kyo closed the cage and went home with his wife to bed and slept the night away hoping the plan will work.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started out like every day on Berk. Shops opening, young kids playing, and people being themselves. Kyo got up from bed only to rush out the door when he heard the horn meaning that they were under attack. The outcasts from Outcast Island were coming to try and take over Berk. Alvin the chief of Outcast Island was a friend of stoick's but then he got banished from the island for some reason no one knows for sure."Well this is a surprise that Stoick is running around shouting orders kind of like a headless chicken." Alvin said with a laugh. As he landed on Thor's beach to create an ambush for Stoick to not comprehend at all. Kyo was heading to the arena where the dragons and Hiccup where. When he was in the ring he gently called out to the dragons. Over the couple of months that he was taking care of the dragons Hiccup told him how to bond with a dragon. His bonded dragon was a deadly nadder he named cloudrider. The dragons knew what was going on in the village so they wanted to help Kyo defend his home. Kyo went to Hiccups cage and opened it to let him out. He opened the other cages to let the dragons come out on their own. Cloudrider ran to his rider and nuzzled him. Hiccup then walked toward Kyo to see what was going on.

"Alvin and the outcasts are coming they were last spotted near Thor's beach. They are coming from two different directions. You don't have to help me if you don't want to." Kyo informed them of the situation. Hiccup thought for a moment 'If we drive Alvin away then in the confusion we could slip to the west and try to find Astrid and reunite her and her father.'

"Let's drive Alvin away from Berk then in the confusion we fly away from here west word." Hiccup said with a smile on his face.

"You could see Astrid again if you come with us." Hiccup added Kyo thought for a minute then agreed of the idea. Then he got on Cloudrider and walked out of the arena. Once out of the arena they took off heading for the woods. Hiccup threw a couple of plasma blasts toward the outcasts and they ran away with their tail between their legs. Hiccup and Kyo made sure that they made it away from Berk and then went west where Hiccup saw Astrid fly. Hiccup and kyo were flying away from berk when they flew into Astrid and Gobber. Knocking hiccup out of the sky. Luckily Toothless had caught him before he hit the ocean.

"What the heck was that for?" asked Hiccup slightly annoyed

"Oh I don't know probably because you told us to leave you with the villagers and not help you get away from them." Fumed Astrid with her ax in hand

"Wow there Astrid you need to calm down and see that Hiccup did that to protect you in the end." Gobber explained to everyone in the group. To Kyo it seemed like Hiccup did do what he did to protect Astrid and Gobber from the villagers.

"*Sigh* your right Gobber I should be grateful I'm also happy that your alive Hiccup." Astrid said with a sad smile.

"To tell you the truth Astrid I didn't come alone. Your father came with me even after knowing the truth about dragons. I taught him about trust and how to ride a dragon." Hiccup said while pointing to kyo and cloudrider. When Astrid saw her father was riding a dragon she jumped from Stormfly onto cloudrider and hugged him with gratitude. Then she jumped off and flew on her own wings flying over to Hiccup to tell them how they escaped.


End file.
